


Positively Scared

by MathiasKejseren



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, HIV, Mentions of Sex, No actual sex, STDs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasKejseren/pseuds/MathiasKejseren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth have been best friends for 9 years and dating for another 5. On the night of their fifth anniversary Annabeth is ready to take the next step in their relationship. Percy is not so willing because he hides a secret pertaining to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positively Scared

** Positively Scared **

 

 

“Percy, come on! We’ve been dating for 5 years now! Let’s do this!” Annabeth shouted.

 

“No Annabeth, I don’t want to!” Percy said turning away.

 

“Percy, please! Is it wrong that I want to lose my virginity to you? I planned this whole night: the movie, the dinner, and the roses leading up to the bed. Percy It’s our anniversary! I love you and I want to give you my all! Don’t you want to do that to me to?” Annabeth cried.

 

Percy spun round fast enough to make any normal person dizzy. “No, Annabeth!” Percy grabbed her arms, ”I do! I do! Oh I do so bad it makes me want to cry! But… I just can’t.”

 

“Why?” Annabeth demanded with cold fury in her eyes. “Why can’t we have sex? What are you hiding from me?”

 

“I…” Percy turned away again, “I don’t mean to hide it. I… I just… You wouldn’t… It’ll be hard to understand.” Percy seemed to shrink in on himself. It was upsetting. Strong and free Percy crawling in on himself like a corner animal.

 

The anger and confusion melted from Annabeth. She placed a warm hand on his back and coxed him into looking her in the eyes. “Try me.”

 

Percy stared into her grey orbs, searching for any lie even though he knew he would find none. He breathed in the sea air from the coast not far from their house, begging the gods for strength. Farcing down the tears that threatened to fall, he spoke “ I’m HIV positive.”

 

All expression and color fell from Annabeth’s face. The silence was only broken by the faint sound of the sea and the pounding of their heartbeats in their own ears.

 

_Beat. Beat. Beat. Whoosh._

_Beat. Beat. Beat. Whoosh._

Annabeth slowly set herself down at the table. Percy quickly followed after and sat across from her.

 

_Beat. Beat. Beat. Whoosh._

“Annabeth, say something. Please.” Percy said with a trembling voice that mimicked his body.

Annabeth just sat there with a million thought churning in her head. _What? How? When? What? WHO?_

“Wise girl, can you say something? You’re starting to freak me out. We could start with questions? Maybe? Annabeth?”

 

Annabeth opened her mouth but all that came out was wisps of nothing. Finally she slammed her hands on the wood.

 

_Bang_

Percy shot up ramrod straight. He kept shaking and wringing his hands. His sea-green orbs stared into hers, but his eyebrows and tear ducts showed that he was about to have a full-blown panic attack. He seemed so defenseless. _He can’t have been cheating to pull such a victimized face, right?_

“I… I don’t even know where to start. I guess I want to know how first off.”

 

“Yeah, that’s a good place to start.” Percy toke a big breath. “ Before my mom had met Poseidon and even after, she didn’t mix with the safe group. She had told me that she loved parties when she was younger and alcohol plus sketchy party tends to mean STDs. She was little older than us supposedly when she contracted HIV.”

 

“She then met Poseidon and… well, did the thingy thing. My mom didn’t know about it till the doctors did a blood test when she was pregnant with me. She had started showing symptoms then and back in those days they didn’t have a way to prevent spreading it from mother to child. So here I am and my mom doesn’t go a second without regretting having sex with the man-whore that gave her HIV.” By the end, Percy was staring at his bare feet on the tile.

 

“So that is why I’m afraid of having sex. I don’t want you to have to deal with this… burden I have.”

 

Annabeth stood up from he seat and walked over agonizingly slow. Percy winced at every creak on the wood paneling. He soon felt a cozy embrace envelop him and wet tears on his hair. He immediately leaned into the hold, taking Annabeth’s body into his arms as he felt hot tracks being paved on his skin. He started muttering, “I’m sorry” into her gold strands. Annabeth just held him close and petted his fluffy hair.

 

Soft whispers of “It’s okay” left her lips and the sea breeze caressed them.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted this to be longer but I wasn’t making any progress with it. I recently reopened the Percy Jackson fandom and I was also watching Grey’s Anatomy at the time and this popped out. This is my first ever post on AO3 but I have an account on Fanfiction.net under the name of PSML, so go check that out if you liked this. I have a fanfiction on there called Owen To The Sea, also came from the Percy Jackson/Grey's Anatomy Mix but it's an actual crossover. I really want to keep working on it put I want viewer input on Alex Karev's parentage with that one. I have that in the form of a poll so go check that out.
> 
> That said thank you for reading and please give me your thoughts in a review or a little Kudos is good to.
> 
> Lilatov~


End file.
